


I Want to be Yours

by presentday_presenttime



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ren, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Top Haru, Underage Sex, What am I doing, its great, lots of gay, low-key inspired by the song Desire by Meg Myers, you should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday_presenttime/pseuds/presentday_presenttime
Summary: Haru, once again, pissed Ren off on accident. How will he make it up to him this time? ;)





	

"Ren?"  
Haru knocked on his little brother's door.  
"I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean it like that!"  
Earlier during dinner, Haru had called Ren cute. The smaller boy had stormed out, taking his rice with him and locked himself in his room. Haru didn't know what he said wrong, so he waited for the twins to go to bed. He honestly thought Ren was cute.  
"Go away!" he heard Ren shout. Haru sighed.  
"If you don't open this door, you won't get any rice for a week," he threatened. After a few seconds, he heard the lock turn. Haru opened the door. Rin was sitting back on his bed, the blanket covering his head.  
"Ren."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for calling you cute."  
"Whatever," Ren huffed. He rolled into a cacoon in the blankets. Haru walked over to the bed and pulled on the blanket, earning him a kick to the stomach.  
"Ow, you little brat! I wanted to see your face!"  
Ren sat up and pulled the blanket off his head.  
"There. Are you satisfied?"  
"Can I make it up to you, Ren?" Haru asked, sitting down next to Ren. Rens wide eyes gazed up at Haru. Ren leaned in and kissed Haru. It was sweet and gentle. Haru pulled back.  
"Ren-"  
"I don't want to be cute."  
"Huh? What do you want to be then?" Haru asked. Ren pushed him down on the bed and hovered over him as he leaned to whisper in Harus ear.  
" I want to be yours, Nii-san."  
Those words alone made Harus face turn red. he felt a heat growing inside of him. He grabbed Rens frail wrists and flipped him on his back. Haru kissed him deeply. It was different this time. the kiss wasn't delicate and sweet like the one Ren gave him. this was full of hunger and lust. Haru moved his leg up, pressing on the boy's crotch. This earned him a slight moan from Ren. Haru licked Rens bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ren happily agreed and opened his mouth. as their tongues danced together, Haru let go of Rens wrists to tug at Rens shirt. Haru pulled it over his head, breaking their kiss. Ren blushed, his face showing uncertainty.  
"You're okay, Ren."  
Ren sat up, kissing Haru. This time is was like the last kiss- greedy and lustful. Ren lifted up Harus shirt, pausing for a moment. Their lips crashed back together before the shirt hit the floor. Ren wrapped his arms around Harus torso. Haru moved a hand to Rens back and put one in his hair, tugging slightly. Ren let out a small moan as he tugged farther, exposing the pale skin of Rens' neck. Haru thought it was so beautiful and pure. he couldn't wait to mark him as his. he kissed near the vein and began sucking and biting at him. Ren gasped and threw his head back farther for him. He moved down to Rens collarbone where he bit down. Ren yelled in pain. Haru licked the red wound and laid him down. as he fiddled with the boy's belt, he placed sloppy kisses down his stomach. He slid Rens pants down, revealing a perfect tent in his boxers. the pants were discarded as Haru groaned at the sight of Ren. Arms by his head, the smaller boy was a sweaty, panting mess.  
"Haru.. AH!"  
Haru palmed the boy through his underwear. Ren let out a moan Haru was sure would wake the twins up. Haru smiled as Ren writhed around, clenching the sheets with a death grip. Haru moved his hands and hungrily pulled Rens boxers down, his own following suit.  
"Open your mouth, Ren," Haru demanded. Ren hesitantly obliged as Haru stuck two fingers in his mouth. Ren sucked on the fingers and Haru pulled them out. Saliva trailed out of his mouth. Haru leaned down and licked it up, kissing Ren along with it. he leaned to whisper in his ear.  
"This is going to hurt at first, but trust me. the pain doesn't last long."  
"Wait, Haru," Ren said as he pointed towards his bedside drawer.  
"Good idea, Ren."  
Haru opened the drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He had bought it for Ren when he started having 'problems'. He slathered his fingers and sat the bottle aside.  
"Ready?" He asked Ren.  
"Just do it already," he whined out. Haru smiled as he pushed a single finger in. Rin hissed and arched his back.  
"Relax, Ren."  
Once Ren had settled and gotten used to the feeling, Haru began to move his slender finger inside the boy. Rens breath hitched as the strange feeling turned from pain to an intense heat.  
"Haru... more.." he breathed out. Haru pushed a second in. Rin pushed down onto Harus fingers, moaning as he pulled the older boy by the hair up to his face. their lips crashed together, Rin tugging on Harus lip with his teeth. Haru began scissoring Rin's ass, making Rin mewl in pleasure. Ren was still desperately trying to get Harus fingers to go deeper. A third finger followed, stretching the smaller boy even more. Ren gasped as he felt Haru brush something that made him tighten around his fingers, letting out an unholy noise from his mouth. Ren growled in displeasure as Haru removed this fingers.  
"Haru, don't stop..."  
"I'm not, Ren," Haru responded as he massaged the lube into his dick. He leaned over Ren, who was an absolute mess.  
"This is really going to hurt, Ren," he said with an almost wicked expression as he slowly pushed into Ren.  
Ren cried out in pain, his vision turning blurry and full of stars. Haru stilled for a second, letting Ren adjust to his girth.  
"Move already," Ren growled. Haru adjusted and started moving at a slow pace. Rens' hair was soaked in sweat, his skin burning up. Haru pulled the boy up more into his lap and began giving short, shallow thrusts into him. Ren moaned in ecstasy, biting down on Harus neck in an attempt to quiet himself. Haru was panting, now, and let out a deep growl when he felt Rens teeth on him. Rens long nails left deep scratches on Harus back. Ren threw his head back exposing his neck again. Haru knew to take advantage of his weak spot. He licked a stripe up the boy's neck and began to suck on it, right near the vein again. Ren went crazy again, digging his nails deeper into Harus back. Haru thrust into the boy harder, hitting Rens sweet spot. Ren half screamed half moaned, pushing himself down onto Haru even farther. Rens' voice was starting to go hoarse, resulting in raspy moans that almost pushed Haru over the edge. Ren was so tight and hot. it was better than any woman he'd ever been with. Haru knew he found Rens prostate and began repeatedly violating that same spot, over and over as Ren was panting and growling. Haru felt himself coming close to the edge. He thrust into Ren even harder. He spilled himself into the boy, his warmth filling him. That alone was enough to push Ren over the edge as well. Haru began pumping Rens dick in his hand, cum spilling over both of their torsos as Ren screamed Harus name. Rin's body felt like it was on fire, like every fiber of his body was screaming in pleasure as his walls contracted around Haru. It felt like it could go on forever, but it was all over too fast. Haru slid out of Ren, laying him back down gently. He planted a sloppy kiss on the boy's lips as he lay next to him. Rens breathing had started to go back to normal. He rolled over to face Haru, wincing in pain.  
"Sorry Ren, you'll be sore for a few days," Haru told him.  
"Shit, I was hoping to do that again tomorrow," he said smiling.  
"Woah, you're actually smiling! Wheres a camera when you need o- wait, did you just say shit?"  
"Yes."  
"Who said you could cuss? guess I'm going to have to just keep that mouth shut," Haru said while leaning in for a kiss. Ren promptly elbowed him in the jaw.  
"What the hell, Ren?"  
"You literally just fucked me and you choose my extensive vocabulary above that to yell about? Don't be such a perv," Ren said, giggling a little.  
"Eh, I guess you're right. Hey, if this is the only way I get to see you smile, we should do it more often. You're cute when you're all hot and bother- OW! You little brat!"  
"Stop calling me cute!" Ren said, voice muffled from the fact he was latched on to Harus hand by the teeth.  
"Fine, just let go!"  
:D  
The End.


End file.
